Ghost RIdes Once more
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: Naruto is Killed after a failed attempt at rescuing Kakashi and comes back as a Kamen Rider tasked with finding 15 Hero Eyecons and 5 Kamen Rider Eyecons. Standing in his way? Enemy Ninjas and Ganma. By his side? His Friends!
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto**_

 _ **Kamen Rider**_

 _ **Ghost Rides Once more!**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Dying on his first C-rank Naruto is Killed after a failed attempt at rescuing Kakashi and comes back as a Kamen Rider tasked with finding 15 Hero Eyecons and 5 Kamen Rider Eyecons. Standing in his way? Enemy Ninjas and Ganma. By his side? His Friends!**_

 **Road to Nami**

"Naruto!" screams Sakura and Kakashi as they watch Naruto get slashed across the chest diagonally after trying with the help of his other teammate,Sasuke Uchiha, to rescue Kakashi from a Water Prison Justu Made by their enemy, Zabuza Momochi who had also sliced Naruto.

' _sorry jiji guess I won't make it back in order for you finish telling me about my parents."_ thought Naruto taking an eye shaped device and a necklace with the Uzumaki spiral out. The eye shaped device started to glow.

 **The other side**

Naruto awakes inside a lake like the one Kakashi and Zabuza were fightning on. In fact It the area Looked liked it was the exact same. Naruto swims out of the lake and looks up and sees a tear in the sky with a real life look at the battle between his 2 teammate and Zabuza.

"GOD DAMNIT! I was so useless!" said Naruto "I just wish I could help them now!"

"Would you like to?" said an elderly voice. Naruto flips onto his stomach and see a elder gettleman in robe with a headband. Even though he wasn't a sensor Naruto could sense the power coming off the old man.

"Woah Who are you Jiji?" said Naruto

"I am everyone and No one at the same time." said the old man

"So you're Kami?" Said Naruto

"Oh no I'm not so Superficial as Kami." said the Old Man "I am Sage. Now back would you like to help your friends and sensei?"

"Yeah." said Naruto. A belt appears around Naruto waist with a belt buckle that looked like a ghost eye with a pull lever on the side. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Hey you said you want to help them. This will help. Eyecon please."

"Eyecon?" said Naruto

"The eye shaped device you came with." said Sage. Naruto gave his Eyecon to Sage and it changed into a black and white eyecon with an orange face with black bug eyes on it. " You are Now Kamen Rider Ghost. Now you must Collect the 15 Heroic Eyecons PLUS 5 Kamen Riders Eyecons to be resurrected ."

"OK!" said Naruto. An one-eyed ghost with an Reddish-orange tail appears in a puff of smoke.

"Hi I am Sumatogosuto." said the ghost. "I'll be helping you with fights."

 **Real World**

Naruto's Body starts to disappear in Golden dust only to reappear in a ghostly Form.

"NO NARUTO!" said Sakura sasuke and Kakashi.

"Wait how am I suppose to fight if I am a ghost Sumatogosuto?" said Naruto

" the lever Take your Eyecon hit the button on the side open the Ghost driver and drop it in. You'll become Kamen Rider Ghost and appear to your friends." said Sumatogosuto. Naruto pulls the lever then making a one handed sign.

"HENSHIN!" said Naruto. A black Armor with red and blue inlays with an eye and the Uzumaki symbol on the chestappears on his body,Making Naruto Appear to the others. He takes out his Eyecon hits the button on the side which flash a G over the eye. He opens his Ghost Driver and Puts the Eyecon in. A parka ghost Appears and hits Zabuza away from the Water Prison freeing Kakashi. The ghost then wraps around Naruto Making a horn and and an open hoodie. He pulls the hood down.

 _Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!_

"Thank you Umm-" Said Kakashi

"Kamen Rider Ghost." said Ghost ( _ **When Naruto is in a Kamen Rider Form I will refer to him as that form.**_ )

"I got that but Who are you under that armor?" said Kakashi

"Lets finish this guy off then we'll talk." said Ghost. He summons Gan Gun Saber in its blade form and takes a basic kenjustu stance. Ghost races forward and gets in close with Zabuza. Ghost swings horizontally and is blocked by Zabuza. He hears Chirping birds and Sumatogosuto and Kakashi yell

"Ghost! Move"

"Right!" Ghost Said Jumping left. Just then 3 needle hit Zabuza's Neck. He falls over dead. An Hunter Nin appears in a swirl of Water next to Zabuza.

"Thank you. I'll be taking him from here." said the Hunter Nin lifting Zabuza body over his shoulder.

 _Shut Eye_

Naruto untransforms and appears in new clothes an orange shirt blue jeans and black shoes.

"Where did Ghost go?" said Kakashi. Naruto walks in front of Kakashi and waves his arms.

"I'm Ghost." said Naruto Sadly

"You're not see able right now. Your transparency is linked to your emotional state." said Sumatogosuto. Naruto Looks right at him with a confused look. " Get Happy and they'll be able to see you."

"Alright!"

"NARUTO!" said the other members of team 7.

"Actually I've been here the whole time and I Just fought with Kakashi." said Naruto

"You're Ghost? DOBE I DEMAND YOU HAND THAT ARMOR OVER TO ME!" said Sasuke.

"Sumatogosuto can I do that?" Asked Naruto

"Nope." said Sumatogosuto

"Sorry Sasuke the great Spirit Sage gave me this and It will be giving me a wish."

"Naruto we got Incoming!" said Sumatogosuto. A Hundred Men appear in the clearing

" We have Outnumber them! Kill them!"

"Right." Naruto pulls the lever on the Ghost Driver and his under jumpsuit appears with the overlays and symbols appears Naruto hits the button on the side of his eyecon and places it into his Ghost Driver.

 _Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!_

Naruto becomes Normal Ghost and 100 more humans appear in the clearing. Ghost takes out his Necklace.

' _Crap what would mom do? No I got do by me. I believe in me I Believe in me! I WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL THE END!"_ thought Ghost as his Necklace started to glow.

"Hey Kid Draw your Familly symbol with an eye around it over your necklace!" Said Sumatogosuto. Ghost does as he is told and a Red Eyecon is Made with the pupil being a katana with a swirl behind it.

"Let me handle this Kakashi-sensei." said Ghost taking out The Normal Eyecon and He hits the new Eyecon twice placing the New Eyecon in. A Parka Ghost with red coat and hair pulled into 9 ponytails comes out and takes a stance of leaning forward with its right arm in a swinging motion with a outline of Naruto's Mother in red taking the same pose.

 _BE LIKE YOUR MOM! KEEP GOING ON! THE RED HOT HABANERO!_

The Parka Ghost knocks down a few enemies and then wraps around Ghost Making him Habanero Ghost. His outer layer looks just like the Parka Ghost of the Eyecon. His Gan Gun Saber's blade flips off oneside and makes a katana like blade. Ghost Runs forward and start slashing and stabbing. He gets through half.

" Sumatogosuto is there any way to defeat the rest?"

"Put The Gan Gun Saber's Eye over Your Ghost Driver's eyehole." said Sumatogosuto. Naruto does as Sumatogosuto said.

 _OMEGA HABANERO DRIVE!_

Ghost shoves his sword forward and multiple chains of red energy which wraps around the remaining Men. Ghost then swings the sword and Red energy comes out and decapitate or splits in half them all.

 _Shut Eye._

Ghost changes back into Naruto and goes to a bush and throws up in it. Kakashi heads over to him

"You okay?"

"I just made my first kill."

"Just think about this you made the world a safer place."

"Yeah I guess I Did."

 _Get out your guns, battle's begun._ _  
_ _Are you a saint or a sinner?_ _  
_ _If love's a fight then I shall die_ _  
_ _With my heart on a trigger._  
Naruto the Normal Parka GHost and the Kushina Parka Ghost are looking up at the stars  
 _They say before you start a war,_ _  
_ _You better know what you're fighting for._ _  
_ _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._ _  
_ _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._ _  
_Naruto The Kushina parka ghost and the normal parka ghost are dancing around _  
_ _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_ _  
_ _Fighting 'til the war's won,_ _  
_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._ _  
_ _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._ _  
_ _Don't you know you're everything I have?_ _  
_ _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._ _  
_Naruto is Looking in the grass with his teammates _  
_ _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._ _  
_ _Don't mean I'm not a believer._ _  
_ _And major Tom will sing along._ _  
_ _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._ _  
_Sakura is working on making Shiranui _  
_ _They say before you start a war,_ _  
_ _You better know what you're fighting for._ _  
_ _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._ _  
_ _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._ _  
_Sasuke is shown sneaking up on Naruto who is relaxing _  
_ _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_ _  
_ _Fighting 'til the war's won,_ _  
_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._ _  
_ _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._ _  
_ _Don't you know you're everything I have?_ _  
_ _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._ _  
_Kakashi is shown reading his Icha Icha Paradise with Sage Next to him _  
_ _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_ _  
_ _I'm an angel with a shotgun._ _  
_ _Fighting 'til the war's won._ _  
_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._ _  
_

The last scene is Naruto with all of his friends and current Parka Ghost.

 _ **So I hope you like my Attempt at an ending credits**_

 _ **Next Chapter we'll see a Ghost Regular**_

 _ **NEXT TIME ON GHOST RIDES AGAIN**_

What I only have 99 day to collect the other 19 eyecons and they could be anywhere in the element nations? Plus I have to fight these Ganma things?

 _Naruto and The Inventor_

 _99 days to collect the Eyecons_


	2. Chapter 2 Edison and the 1st Kamen RIder

_**GHOST RIDE ONCE MORE!**_

 _ **Ok so this Chapter will Feature Naruto get Takeru's 2nd eyecon and his 1st Kamen Rider Eyecon**_

 _ **That's right Edison and an unknown Eyecon.**_

 _ **As a child you would wait  
And watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'd be the one  
That work while they all play.**_

Naruto as a Child is looking at himself as an teen with the Ghost Driver around his waist.

 _ **In youth you'd lay  
Awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change,  
But it was just a dream!**_

Naruto is shown with the 2 parka ghost he has and a White Parka ghost with Lightbulbs on the arms and a Black Parka Ghost with Jeweled Rings as hands Dancing

 _ **Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From dust.**_

 _ **Will come  
When you'll have to rise  
Above the best and prove yourself,  
Your spirit never dies!**_

Naruto is Shown with Sage and Sumatogosuto dancing in his Ghost Form

 _ **Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,  
But don't weep for me  
'Cause this will be  
The labor of my love**_

The Last scene is of Naruto and his friends Together but it zooms in on Naruto and Ino Holding Hands

 **Nani**

 **Clearing**

Naruto was talking to the Other Members of team 7 about his new powers.

"Wait? So you just accepted this 'Sage's' offer without thinking? What if there is a time limit?" said Kakashi.

"He's right. There is a time limit." said Sage appearing next to Naruto "99 days or else you'll disappear."

"KAMI Sage-jiji! Would you Not do that!" said Naruto

"Dobe is there someone there?" said Sasuke.

"Yeah Can't you see Sage-jiji?" said Naruto

"No they can't. Only you can right now." said Sage " But that's not important. 2 Eyecon are making themselves known. One Has to do with Science. The other has to do with MAGIC!"

" _This Body shall do."_ said a Yellow and white eyecon in the grass with an eyeplate of a Lightbulb. It jumps up and heads into Sakura's Body.

"Hello Sirs Might you know where I can find Ghost?" said Sakura

"Sakura Don't you Remember I'm-" started Naruto.

"Who Are you in my Student?" Interrupted Kakashi

"Oh looks like Edison is already around!" said Sage

"I am the Thomas Edison, The Grand Inventor."

"MR. Edison I am Kamen Rider Ghost." said Naruto

"Really? Well I helped Out The Previous Ghost Once in a while. In fact I was his 2nd Heroic Eyecon." said Edison/Sakura.

"Really? Would you'd be willing to become my 2nd Heroic Eyecon too?" Said Naruto

"Let me see the first and I might." said Edison/Sakura. Naruto take out His Mother's Eyecon and hands to Sakura. "Ah I've never seen this Eyecon before. Who was it?"

"My Mother Kushina Uzumaki. She was a Ninja in My village and she sacrificed herself to protect me along with my father." said Naruto.

"So she was a true Hero." said Edison/Sakura "Very well. Lets See if your Fire Burns as Bright as hers and your **Predecessor's" They Passed it back to Naruto who summons up the Ghost Driver then Pulls the lever on the side. His Clothes change to the Armor with the glowing inlays and symbols on the chest. He opens the Ghost Driver and hits his Normal Ghost Eyecon and place it into His Ghost Driver.**

 ** _Kaigan: Ore! Let's Go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!_**

 **The Normal Parka Ghost comes out of the eye of the Ghost Driver and hits Edison/Sakura back. It Wraps around Ghost and Make His Normal Ghost form. Armor Appears on Sakura and become Edison Armor.**

 **"Good Lets begin." said Edison/Sakura. He/she summons a gun while Naruto summons up his Sword. Edison shoots at Naruto who blocks all the shots with sword. Sumatogosuto appears**

 **"Ghost use your Omega Drive!" said Sumatogosuto**

 **"Right. How do I do that?" said Ghost.**

 **"Pull the Lever 3 times." said Sumatogosuto. Ghost Pulls the lever 3 times. He collects Orange spiritual energy in his right leg then he jumps up and Kicks forward releasing the Edison Eyecon from Sakura Body. Ghost Picks up the Edison Eyecon and Notices an Eyecon Next to it with a Eyplate with a mask of red with sliver lines running thru it. "OH you found Kamen Rider Wizard's Eyecon!"**

 **"Awesome!"**

 **"Right!" Said Sage Appearing again "But you must also fight Monster Ghosts as Genma. Who use evil Eyecon."**

 **"WHAT?!"**

 **"Oh and you have No Chakra Since you;re a ghost! Bye-Bye!" said Sage Disappearing into the forest.**

 _Get out your guns, battle's begun._ _  
_ _Are you a saint or a sinner?_ _  
_ _If love's a fight then I shall die_ _  
_ _With my heart on a trigger._  
Naruto the Normal Parka Ghost The Edison parka ghost the Wizard park Ghost and the Kushina Parka Ghost are looking up at the stars  
 _They say before you start a war,_ _  
_ _You better know what you're fighting for._ _  
_ _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._ _  
_ _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._ _  
_Naruto The Edison parka ghost the Wizard park Ghos tThe Kushina parka ghost and the normal parka ghost are dancing around _  
_ _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_ _  
_ _Fighting 'til the war's won,_ _  
_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._ _  
_ _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._ _  
_ _Don't you know you're everything I have?_ _  
_ _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._ _  
_Naruto is Looking in the grass with his teammates _  
_ _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._ _  
_ _Don't mean I'm not a believer._ _  
_ _And major Tom will sing along._ _  
_ _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._ _  
_Sakura is working on making Shiranui _  
_ _They say before you start a war,_ _  
_ _You better know what you're fighting for._ _  
_ _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._ _  
_ _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._ _  
_Sasuke is shown sneaking up on Naruto who is relaxing _  
_ _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_ _  
_ _Fighting 'til the war's won,_ _  
_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._ _  
_ _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._ _  
_ _Don't you know you're everything I have?_ _  
_ _And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._ _  
_Kakashi is shown reading his Icha Icha Paradise with Sage Next to him _  
_ _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_ _  
_ _I'm an angel with a shotgun._ _  
_ _Fighting 'til the war's won._ _  
_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._ _  
_

 **The last scene is Naruto with all of his friends and current Parka Ghost.**

 ** _ **SO He Now has Wizard and Edison found out he has to fight Genma and he has no Chakra!**_**


End file.
